Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in various network environments has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic and the various enhancements that have been provided by numerous communicative platforms. In recent years, a series of protocols and architectures have been developed in order to accommodate a diverse group of end users having various needs. Some of these protocols relate to issues associated with handoffs (sometimes referred to as handovers).
As both public and private network systems grow in size and in sophistication, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. In cases where protocols are unable to accommodate a given flow, an end user is precluded from enjoying the benefits of a given communication architecture. Advances in technology have resulted in the deployment of various types of wireless networks. However, while most of these wireless networks often provide service to adjacent and/or overlapping physical spaces, most cellular and enterprise network protocols are incompatible. Accordingly, the ability to provide an effective mechanism to properly process, handoff, and direct communications for an end user seeking to realize the benefits provided by multiple network environments offers a significant challenge to network operators, component manufacturers, and system designers.